khuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic (まほ, Mahou) is an ability available to virtually anybody within the realms. It is described as the ability to manipulate the power of one's soul in tandem with the force they are aligned with. As such, it can be used by all beings of all alignments. Description The Soul is one of three components that make up a being along with the Heart and Body. Whereas the nature of the heart determines one's alignments to the three worldly forces, it is ultimately the soul and body that propel the individual to gain the power to grasp and use these almost cosmic forces. Magic itself is the ability to grasp these forces and manipulate them through exerting one's own power through the Soul. Because the Soul is intrinsically connected to the Heart, one's Magic often reflects their alignment. Although the fundamentals of Magic are similar across all practitioners, there are individual discrepancies between methods of casting. Some invoke the power of their soul through incantations, channeling the power of Light, Darkness or Nothingness through their words and releasing them in the form of Magic. Others, especially Keyblade wielders, employ an artifact as a medium to channel, enhance and release their Magic. Magic itself comes in almost limitless forms. The most staple spells for any practitioner are the ability to manipulate the core elements of the worlds — , , , . Outside of these spells exist spells that manipulate more abstract elements, such as or , though these appear to be a bit more difficult to learn. One's proficiency in Magic can be gauged by the power of their spells and the ease in which they are able to manipulate their fundamental spells to perform a wide variety of feats. Notably, although Magic normally exists for offensive purposes, there exist alternative applications that are remarkably delicate processes only the most advanced of practitioners can hope to use. Applications Flowmotion Flowmotion (フリーフローアクション Furīfurō Akushon, lit. "Freeflow Action") is a somewhat rare magical ability that appears to be present in those who prioritize melee combat and heightened mobility. Invoking the power of one's soul and alignment, they instead channel that power through their body and cloak themselves in an aura akin to a Command Style. However, unlike Command Style, this particular aura does not enhance one's parameters by any margin. Rather, it acts as a magical attachment to any physical substance, utilizing the aura as a buffer that enables seamless movement unhindered by physical restraints. Individuals who employ Flowmotion are capable of activating it on a whim, though often do so after bouncing off of another surface to increase their immediate mobility. Due to defying the basic laws of inertia and friction, practitioners can glide on virtually any substance for as long as it stretches in a single line, and can use the build up of momentum to pull off incredibly powerful physical attacks. In combination with traditional Magic, masters such as Aqua are able to seamlessly create chains of highly powerful spells and use their very Magic as a conduit to appear at unorthodox locations and angles to absolutely overwhelm any opposition from all possible angles, leaving it to be a highly desired skill, albeit one that requires considerable dedication to bring out its true power. Shotlock Shotlocks (シュートロック Shūto Rokku, lit. "Shoot Lock") are a focused magic skill that are used by those who employ a strict medium for their magical abilities, although it is often Keyblade wielders. Rather than channeling their Magic throughout their body, they concentrate it into a single point on their medium. Depending on the type of Magic and its alignment, it can create a wide variety of effects. Most prominently it appears as a projectile attack of significant strength and duration that can be homed on a specific target for maximum impact. Otherwise, there are some unique Shotlocks that may be associated with other abilities such as Keyblade Transformations or Flowmotion. Due to their flexibility, multiple Shotlocks can be created but it is difficult to utilize multiple Shotlocks without undergoing notable exhaustion. Charms and Curses Trivia Category:Terminology Category:Magic Category:Abilities